Timeline (Uprising)
A timeline is a chronological list of events that occur within a certain period of time or century. With regard to Pacific Rim: Uprising, several events within the expanded universe occur and give credence to the events that transpire in the film. The following page serves as both a general order of events and a disambiguation page for all events relating to Pacific Rim: Uprising and its related media. As with all , conflicts and discrepancies in the canon may arise as a result of production oversight. Chronology Pre-History ;Triassic Period :Precursors attempt to colonize and fail. Pacific Rim 20th Century ;November 10, 1980 :Hercules Hansen is born.Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters ;January 31, 1989 :Aleksis Kaidonovsky is born.[http://travisbeacham.tumblr.com/post/58455517357/how-old-is-when Travis Beacham: How old are the characters in Pacific Rim?] ;June 9, 1989 :Hermann Gottlieb is born. 1990s ;January 19, 1990 :Newton Geiszler is born. ;February 9, 1991 :Sasha Kaidonovsky is born. ;December 11, 1998 :Raleigh Becket is born. ;December 24, 1998 :The Wei Tang Brothers are born. 21st Century 2000s ;April 23, 2003''Pacific Rim: Drift Space (Blu-Ray Feature)'' :Mako Mori is born. ;August 14, 2003 :Chuck Hansen is born. ;May 2009Based on Jake's recollection of his seventh birthday, he was seven in May 2016 when Coyote Tango fought Onibaba. :Jake Pentecost is born. 2010s ;August 10, 2013 - "The Attack that Changed the World"Remember - GO JAEGER :Trespasser, an unidentified creature later named "Kaiju", makes landfall in San Francisco. :Trespasser is finally killed after a six-day assault. :The "Kaiju Wars" begin. ;February 5, 2014 - Second AttackTravis Beacham: Kaiju Attack Timeline :Second Kaiju HundunTravis Beacham: Manila Kaiju's name attacks Manila, Philippines. ;June 1, 2014 - Third AttackTravis Beacham: Kaiju Attack Timeline :Kaiju Kaiceph emerges from the breach. :Kaiceph attack hits Cabo San Lucas, Mexico.Travis Beacham: Kaiceph not Hammerjaw :Kaiceph is killed. Remains relocated via aircraft carrier. ;September 2, 2014 - Fourth Attack :Scissure attacks Sydney, Australia.Pacific Rim: Aftermath: Issue #5 :Chuck Hansen is separated from his mother during the attack. ;September 6, 2014 – "A New Dawn for Humanity" :The coalition of the "21 Warrior States" of the is formed. :The The Pan Pacific Defense Corps. is established. ;September 15, 2014 - "To Fight Monsters, We Became Monsters" :The first prototype mech goes into active development. :The Jaeger Program is born. ;Unknown Date, 2015 :Russian Jaeger, Cherno Alpha, is launched@travisbeachamTravis Beacham: "@JamesHayBar Not annoying at all. Cherno was launched in 2015, with the other 1's, and has survived until 2024 as noted on the graph." :Hercules Hansen enlists in the Jaeger Academy. :Wei Tang Brothers enlist in the Jaeger Academy. :Sasha Kaidonovsky enlists in the Jaeger Academy. :Aleksis Kaidonovsky enlists in the Jaeger Academy. :Hermann Gottlieb enlists in the Jaeger Academy. ;April 23, 2015 - "Brawler Yukon Makes History" :Brawler Yukon successfully kills the Kaiju codenamed "Karloff" in Vancouver. ;December 15, 2015 :Mark-1 Jaeger, Romeo Blue, is launched.Mark-1 Jaegers ;December 22, 2015 :Mark-1 Jaeger, Horizon Brave, is launched.Mark-1 Jaegers ;December 30, 2015 :Mark-1 Jaeger, Coyote Tango, is launched. ;May 15, 2016 :Category II Kaiju Onibaba attacks Tokyo.Pacific Rim: Aftermath: Issue #3 :Mako Mori's parents, Sumako and Masao Mori are killed in Onibaba's rampage.Pacific Rim: Drift Space Featurette :Coyote Tango is deployed late into Tokyo. :Coyote Tango kills Onibaba, saving Mako's life. ;Unknown Date, 2016 :Stacker Pentecost is diagnosed with cancer. :Newton Geiszler enlists in the Jaeger Academy. :Reckoner attacks Hong Kong.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 6 :Cherno Alpha is deployed in Hong Kong. :Horizon Brave is deployed in Hong Kong. :Horizon Brave kills Reckoner. :Mark-2 Jaeger, Diablo Intercept, is launched. :Mark-2 Jaeger, Puma Real, is launched. :Mark-2 Jaeger, Eden Assassin, is launched. ;July 10, 2017 :Mark-3 Jaeger, Gipsy Danger, is launched.Gipsy Danger Blueprints ;September 14, 2017 :Mark-3 Jaeger, Matador Fury, is launched.@Travis Beacham Twitter ;Unknown Date, 2017 :Viktoriya Malikova is born. :Yamarashi attacks Los Angeles. :Gipsy Danger is deployed in Los Angeles. :Gipsy Danger kills Yamarashi. :Mark-3 Chinese Jaeger Shaolin Rogue is launched. :Mark-3 Australian Jaeger, Vulcan Specter, is launched. ;August 22, 2018 :Mark-4 Jaeger, Crimson Typhoon, is launched.Crimson Typhoon Blueprints ;Unknown Date, 2018 :Kaiju Raythe attacks Tomari, . :|Cherno Alpha kills Raythe. :Pitor Malikova is killed in a chemical accident.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 41 :Valentina Krupin is killed during the evacuation of students from Tomari. :Cherno Alpha kills Raythe. Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 38 :Mark-4 Japanese Jaeger, Echo Saber, is launched.PACIFIC RIM Lexicon Entry #3: Mark-(x) :Mark-4 American Jaeger, Hydra Corinthian, is launched. ;Unknown Date, 2019 :Chuck Hansen enlists in the Jaeger Academy. ;November 2, 2019 :Mark-5 Jaeger, Striker Eureka, is launched.Striker Eureka Blueprints 2020s ;Unknown Date, 2020 :Amara Namani is born. Everything We Learned About Pacific Rim Uprising at New York Comic Con (Updated) ;Unknown Date, 2021-2025 - "Human Downfall" :The Kaiju had learn and adapt and begin attacking with deadlier iterations of the species. :The number of fallen Jaeger pilots begins to increase as the threat from the Breach rises. ;December 21, 2021 :Fauxface attacks Santiago, .Pacific Rim: Aftermath: Issue #1 :Fauxface is killed by Vulcan Specter. ;January 2022 :Hannibal Chau hosts party in Kowloon.Pacific Rim: Aftermath: Issue #2 :Five year old Vik is taken to the see the grave of her parents. ;Unknown Date, 2024 :Kaiju attacks begin to increase. :Vik is led to believe she is the daughter of Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky. :Vodyanoi attacks Sakhalin Island, Russia.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension, Chapter 5'' :Cherno Alpha is deployed in Sakhalin Island. :Eden Assassin is deployed in Sakhalin Island. :Cherno Alpha kills Vodyanoi. :Category III Kaiju Huo Da emerges from the Breach.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 10 :Crimson Typhoon’s deployment is delayed to repair coolant system. :Shaolin Rogue is deployed in the Yellow Sea of China. :Crimson Typhoon is deployed in the Yellow Sea of China. Assists Shaolin Rogue.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 28 :Crimson Typhoon kills Huo Da over Shanghai city district.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 39 :O-Yang Suyin loses her leg in Shaolin Rogue crash. ;July 5, 2024 :Insurrector attacks the Santa Monica, .[https://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-1/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=1 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #1] :Amara Namani's family is killed by Insurrector.File:New Jaeger Scrapper Will RULE 'Pacific Rim' :Hydra Corinthian is deployed in Santa Monica.[https://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-2/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=2 ''Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #2] :Striker Eureka is deployed in Santa Monica. :Amara is rescued from collapsed building by Kai piloting Rogue Jaeger Scrapper. :Insurrector is killed by Hydra Corinthian and Striker Eureka.[https://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-3/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=3 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #3] :Orphaned Amara Namani is taken in by Kai and Hannah. ;December 2024 :An estimate of thirteen Kaiju attacks since the beginning of the year.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension, Chapter 12 :An estimate of six Jaegers destroyed since increase of Kaiju attacks. :Vik meets the Kaiju Organ Harvester Andrei. ;December 27, 2024 :Mutavore attacks Sydney, Australia. :Vulcan Specter is deployed in Sydney. :Vulcan Specter is destroyed by Mutavore. :Striker Eureka kills Mutavore.Pacific Rim :The Anti-Kaiju Wall is proven ineffective against the Kaiju. ;December 29, 2024 :Vik is offered an opportunity to work with the harvesters. ;November 1, 2025 :Mark-5 Jaeger Bracer Phoenix is launched.@PacificRim - February 25, 2018 ;January 6, 2025 – Christmas Eve (Russian Orthodox) :Vik is gifted a wooden statuette of Cherno Alpha.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 20 :Illyana Malikova's (Vik’s grandmother’s) dementia worsens. ;January 7, 2025 – Double Event :Category IV Kaiju Leatherback emerges from the Breach. :Category IV Kaiju Otachi emerges from the Breach. :Cherno Alpha is deployed in Victoria Harbour. :Crimson Typhoon is deployed in Victoria Harbour. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Victoria Harbour. :Crimson Typhoon is destroyed by Otachi. :Cherno Alpha is destroyed by Leatherback. :Gipsy Danger kills Leatherback and Otachi. ;January 12, 2025 - "Remember Pentecost" :Marshal Stacker Pentecost recruits "the resistance". :The "Battle of the Breach" occurs. :Marshal Stacker Pentecost dies in effort to close the Breach. ;January 13, 2025 :Vik decides to work with the Kaiju Organ Harvesters. ;Unknown Date, January 2026 :Hannibal Chau's Kaiju supply is depleted.Pacific Rim: Aftermath: Issue #2 :Vik begins taking self-defense classes.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 25 ;Unknown Date, 2029 :Vik learns she is not the daughter of the Kaidonovskys. :An excavation accident results in release of Kaiju blood from Vodyanoi corpse.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 27 :Vik steals money from Andrei and leaves Sakhalin, Russia with Illyana. 2030s ;Unknown Date, 2030 :Amara is allowed to participate in Ada’s illegal Jaeger race.[https://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-5/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=5 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #5] :Amara is nearly crushed by Sting Blades.[https://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-6/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=6 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #6] :Kai (piloting Scrapper) rescues Amara from Sting Blades. :Amara steals Scrapper to continue participation in the Jaeger race. :Garza, aide to Mech Czar, hijacks Ada’s Jeager race under orders of the Valentin Bronislav. :Garza offers to buy Scrapper from Kai. Kai refuses the offer.[https://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-7/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=7 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #7] :Hannah is killed by Garza.[https://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-8/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=8 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #8] :Garza steals Scrapper. :Amara and Kai work together to stop Garza.[https://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-9/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=9 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #9] :Kai is killed in attempt to disable hijacked Scrapper.[https://www.webtoons.com/en/sf/pacific-rim-amara/ep-10/viewer?title_no=1327&episode_no=10 Pacific Rim: Amara - Issue #10] :Garza is crushed by disabled Scrapper. ;Unknown Date, 2033 :Jinhai sneaks away from home to participate in secret fencing match with a student named Xia.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 9 :Jinhai applies to join the Pan Pacific Defense Corps.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 23 :Xia is sent to Beijing to study medicine. ;December 12, 2033 :Mark-6 Jaeger Guardian Bravo is launched.@PacificRim – February 21, 2018 ;December 20, 2033 :Experimental Mark-7 Jaeger, Saber Athena, is launched.@Pacific Rim - February 18, 2018 ;Unknown Date, 2034 :Illyana Malikova passes away.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 26 :Xia ends relationship with Jinhai.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 30 :Vik’s application to the Vladivostok Shatterdome is rejected.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 32 ;January 12, 2034 :Mark-6 Jaeger Gipsy Avenger is launched.Gipsy Avenger Launch Date ;March 2, 2034 :Joshua Griffin is breaks into the Santa Monica Scrapyard to steal a Synaptic Capacitor for Mech Czar. :Giovanni Capello's men attacks Santa Monica Scrapyard in effort to retrieve the Synaptic Capacitor. :Dwayne is killed by Giovanni's men. :Verma is killed by Giovanni's men. :Mech Czar's Los Angeles Headquarters is attacked by Giovanni and his men. :Giovanni Capello is killed by Mech Czar.Pacific Rim: Aftermath: Issue #3 :Jake Pentecost breaks into Giovanni Capello's mansion in Santa Monica. :Jake Pentecost retrieves Striker Eureka's Drift Core. :Elora Reddy creates a "Home-Grown Kaiju" from Hannibal Chau's and fossilized Kaiju DNA.Pacific Rim: Aftermath: Issue #4 :The Sisters of the Kaiju fail in attempt to assassinate Hannibal Chau. :Xue is killed by Hannibal Chau. :The Baby escapes from Hannibal Chau's lab and attacks the city. :Hawk is killed by Pena. :Pena is killed by the Human-Kaiju Hybrid. :Mech Czar is killed in Rouge Jaeger, Atomic Queen. :"Baby" is killed by Joshua Griffin.Pacific Rim: Aftermath: Issue #6 :Elora Reddy kills Hannibal Chau. ;Unknown Date, 2035 – Akumagami Font Attack :Graduating cadet, Braga is killed during training simulation in Mark-5 Jaeger Chronos Berserker.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension, Chapter 2 :Graduating cadet, Vu, is gravely injured during training simulation in Mark-5 Jaeger Chronos Berserker. :Hermann Gottlieb deduces that Chronos Berserker was sabotaged using a Pen Drive issued to cadets.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension, Chapter 4 :Ou-Yang Jinhai is suspected as the one responsible for Chronos Berserker’s sabotage. :Hermann Gotlieb deduces another Breach could open within the next two to four months.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 11 :Julia Reyes procures tracking data from Mechspace that minimizes suspect list for sabotage of Chronos Berserker.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 17 :Jinhai and Vik are abducted by Ysabel Morales.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 24 :J-Tech Officer, Jan Sokk, is discovered dead in a toxic waste bin. :Moyulan Island is put on lockdown following the discovery of Sokk’s body. :Morales takes Jinhai and Vik to freighter ship in Philippines Sea.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 29 :The Akumagami Front prepare to sacrifice Jinhai and Vik to the Kaiju.Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 31 :Gipsy Avenger apprehends freighter ship and docks it in Manila. :Ysabel Morales commits suicide. :Gipsy Avenger is able to prevent buried “K-Bomb” from causing major environmental damage. Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 40 :Joseph Burke leaves the PPDC for the private sector. Pacific Rim Uprising: Ascension: Chapter 42 ;Unknown Date, 2035 – Reemergence of the Kaiju :Jake Pentecost and Amara Namani are arrested by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. :Secretary-General Mako Mori conscripts Jake Pentecost and Amara Namani into the PPDC. :Liwen Shao presents the Shao Industries Drone Jaeger project to the PPDC. :Rogue Jaeger Obsidian Fury attacks PPDC Summit in Sydney, Australia. :Secretary-General Mako Mori is killed by Obsidian Fury. :Hermann Gottlieb discovers Newton Geiszler collaboration with the Precursors. :Drone-Jaegers attack multiple Shatterdomes and open several Breaches. :Murder Witch is destroyed by Drone Hybrids. :Titan Redeemer is destroyed by Drone Hybrids. :Valor Omega is destroyed by Drone Hybrids. :Category V Kaiju Raijin, and Category IV Kaiju, Hakuja and Shrikethorn emerge from the Breach. :Bracer Phoenix, Gipsy Avenger, Guardian Bravo, and Saber Athena are deployed in MegaTokyo. :Newton Geiszler is deploys Rippers to merge the Kaiju. :The ”Mega-Kaiju” is created from the forms of Raijin, Hajuka, and Shrikethorn. :Bracer Phoenix is destroyed by the Mega-Kaiju. :Guardian Bravo is destroyed by the Mega-Kaiju. :Saber Athena is destroyed by the Mega-Kaiju. :The Mega-Kaiju heads for Mount Fuji to trigger extinction event. :Gipsy Avenger kills the Mega-Kaiju on summit of Mount Fuji. :Newton Geiszler is arrested by the PPDC. :The PPDC prepare to mount an assault on the Anteverse. Known Inconsistencies *According to gojaeger.com, the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. was formed September 6, 2014. However, Tales From Year Zero establishes that the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. did not exist until after the September 15, 2014 conference in Seoul, South Korea.Jasper Schoenfeld: "...I got there at the end of the first day, just in time to catch Pentecost's closing remarks. He was a mere consultant back then. There was no PPDC yet."Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero *gojaeger.com states that the "downfall" of the Jaeger Program began in 2021, however, Pacific Rim establishes the adaptation of the Kaiju against the Jaegers began in 2020 with Knifehead and the destruction of Gipsy Danger.Pacific Rim *''Tales From Year Zero'' establishes that the Jaeger Program and the construction of the Jaegers does not officially begin until November 2014 with the construction of Brawler Yukon's arm. Notes References }} Category:Timeline Category:Lore Category:Pacific Rim: Uprising